Happy Birthday Teddy
by jliane
Summary: A quick look into the daily lives of Harry and Ginny. Teddy's fifth birthday celebration. HPGW and HGRW Post DH, possible spoilers! Please R&R, let me know if you'd like more!
1. Happy Birthday Teddy

**A/N: Okay, the characters aren't mine and all of that jazz. Just a funny scene I thought of while watching TV tonight. Please R&R! Post DH, possible spoilers.**

The house was a mess.

Everywhere Harry turned he found another toy out of its box where Teddy had left it. Having done this often, Harry used this trail of toys to find his godson. He needed a bath desperately. It was his birthday, after all, and Ron and Hermione would be over for lunch in a half our.

He found Teddy in his room playing with a fire truck, making whirring and screeching noises as he lead it over the carpet. He smiled as the siren on the truck went off and Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Harry!" Ginny called from downstairs, "Teddy needs to be bathed in fifteen minutes!"

Hearing his mother's voice, Teddy looked up at Harry with his mouth forming a small "o". Harry laughed at him and scooped him up off of the floor. "Yes! A bath!" Teddy squealed and tried to wriggle out of Harry's grasp but Harry just chuckled and threw the young boy over his shoulder.

"Do you know what today is, Teddy?" Harry asked as he set the boy in the tub.

"It's my BIRTHDAY!" Teddy exclaimed, splashing water all over Harry's t-shirt.

"That's right!" Harry smiled. Teddy was five-years-old today, and Harry thought back to the amazing five years they had been.

After finishing at Hogwarts, he and Ron had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place and fixed it up while Ginny and Hermione decided to rent a flat across town. A year later, the two pairs were married—Harry and Ginny first with Ron and Hermione following two months after. Harry knew that there was no one for him but Ginny. She knew him best out of anyone else, and all four of them knew that no one else could ever understand the bond they shared. They were meant to be together.

After the two couples were settled down, Harry and Ginny decided to adopt Teddy. Harry had never forgotten the promise he had made to Lupin to be Teddy's godfather, and he was determined to give Teddy the family life he had never enjoyed himself. And here they were, a little over two years later, celebrating their growing boy.

Harry finished washing Teddy and quickly got him dressed before carrying him on is back downstairs.

"There's the birthday boy," Ginny smiled, grabbing Teddy out of Harry's arms. She kissed Teddy on the cheek and set him down in front of the TV before turning to Harry. "Oh no! You're soaked. Go change, Harry…Ron and Hermione will be here any second." Harry just grinned at her as she fussed about his soaking shirt before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She pushed him away quickly, sneaking a glance at Teddy. When she saw that he was enthralled with the television program, Ginny let Harry pull her into the kitchen and kiss her again. She giggled quietly and kissed him a few times before pushing him away and leading him towards the stairs. "Harry, you _must_ get dressed. Please?" He turned to walk up the stairs but quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Ginny, dipping her into another quick kiss. He laughed as he pulled away and left Ginny dumbfounded at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't have long to compose herself, however, because as soon as he had reached the top step, he heard the familiar pops signaling Ron and Hermione's arrival.

Having put on a fresh shirt, Harry made his way downstairs to greet their guests. He found them all seated in the living room. Teddy was now occupied by Ron building a castle out of blocks, and Ginny and Hermione were catching up on the couch.

"I do believe it's someone's birthday today," Harry smiled, making his presence known, "Shouldn't we start the celebration?" He exchanged hellos with his friends before he and Ron headed to start the grill, leaving their wives playing with Teddy.

The lunch was full of laughter, the friends sharing stories that had happened since they had last seen each other. Harry sat back and observed his friends around the table, the most important people in his life were all gathered around him; His wife, his son, and his two dearest friends. Ron was finally his brother, well, in-law at least, and Hermione had always been like a sister to him. He couldn't think of anything else he needed more in his life.

"Harry…Stop looking at me so funny," Ginny chuckled, "What is wrong with you?"

Harry shook his head and refocused on Ginny, "Just thinking," he said, taking in his surroundings once more. He coughed quickly and changed the subject, "What do you say we open some presents, hm?"

Teddy squealed and hopped out of his chair, making a beeline for the pile of presents in the living room. He got an assortment of toys, ranging from more toy trucks and a beginner's snitch to a few new products from George's joke shop, which Ginny quickly stowed away in the closet, cursing George for giving Teddy such destructive gifts. Hermione and Ron had decided to give Teddy a small quidditch pitch with action figures and Teddy jumped up and down with delight, asking Harry to put it together for him.

Hermione and Ginny left their husbands in the living room with Teddy while they went to the kitchen to get the cake and ice cream ready. "Are you sure we should leave them alone?" Hermione joked with Ginny, "They might tear the room up just trying to put that pitch together!"

Ginny laughed heartily and began slicing the cake her mother had sent for Teddy. "They'll be fine. I'm sure they can figure it out between the two of them."

She had barely finished her sentence before there was a crash in the living room. Ginny rushed to the doorway and had to suppress a laugh at the scene she saw before her. Ron and Harry were sitting in the corner, the many parts of the quidditch pitch between them, and Teddy was watching the TV, apparently bored with watching his father and uncle try to put together his present. Harry and Ron exchanged frustrated glances before picking up the pieces and trying to assemble them once more. Their wives leaned against the doorway to the living room, watching them in silence.

"Okay…here is the last piece," Ron said, clicking one of the goals into place. His fingers hadn't left the goal before there was another loud crash and the pitch fell apart between the two men. Ginny and Hermione giggled once again, rushing back into the kitchen as Ron and Harry's heads had snapped in their direction.

"They're hopeless," Hermione whispered, scooping ice cream out to go with the cake.

"Oh, but we love them anyway," said Ginny, smiling even broader as she heard another crash from the living room followed by a chorus of groans.

"Do you think we should go hand them the directions?"


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the feedback on this story. I wrote it ages ago, but I've really started itching to write again.

I'll continue posting on here, of course, but I've also just made a livejournal page where I'll try out some writings and get feedback before I post anything on you want to check it out, you can stop by at jordanliane. Birthday Teddy is already posted on there, but if you have any suggestions to how I can better/further the story, please comment!

Thanks ) I'm looking forward to writing more and hearing back from everyone!


End file.
